


P is for Pinky Promise

by Cytonic



Series: Alphabet Soup [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is favorite uncle, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Madney Baby, Madney is more Background, No Beta we die like the police horse in Haunted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby mango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytonic/pseuds/Cytonic
Summary: Pinky Promises are a fundamental part of being a Buckley.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Alphabet Soup [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909156
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	P is for Pinky Promise

Buck waited a few days after Maddie and Chimney brought their baby home, giving the new parents some time to bond and coo over her. He softly knocked on the door, having sent both Chimney and his sister a text when he had parked so it was only a few moments before a beaming but tired Chimney opened the door.

“I come bearing gifts!” Buck held up a carrier of coffee from a nearby coffee shop and some pastries. Chimney gave a chuckle.

“You still are number three on my list of favorite Buckleys.” He said as he gratefully took the food offering. “Maddie is still sleeping but I have a feeling that you are here to see someone else.” Chimney looked at the gift bag that Buck had in his other hand. “You and Albert really are competing to be the favorite uncle before she can even talk aren’t you?” Buck simply grinned in response as he was led to the room where baby Buckley-Han was. Chimney patted Buck's shoulder and mentioned something about giving Maddie the coffee and maybe taking a nap himself.

“Wake us up if she needs anything.”

“Yeah yeah, go get some sleep while you still can.” Buck teased.

“Watch it Buckaroo, Albert is looking like he may be her favorite.” Chimney laughed at the mock offended look on Bucks face as he left to catch some sleep.

Buck approached the crib where baby Mango (because she already had her nickname before she was even born) was sleeping. He pulled a well loved teddy bear out of the gift bag and placed it on the dresser with her other stuffed animals.

“This was Maddies when she was little. She gave it to me because I didn’t have a teddy bear of my own.” He fixed Sir Teddy. “I don’t think she even knows that I somehow still kept it.” He turned back to the crib slightly surprised to see bright brown eyes looking at him curiously. “Oh hey.” He knelt down so he could fix the blankets around the unswaddled baby. “You are lucky you know. I know Maddie is gonna make sure you are _so_ loved. Everyone is.” He told her. Mango flailed her arm around before latching onto his pinky with her whole fist. “Your first Pinky Promise.” Buck said a bit thickly, finding himself holding back some tears.

In the next room Maddie wasn’t so successful as the baby monitor showed Buck rewrapping his niece in her blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Had just the promise part on my tumblr a few weeks ago and recently my fluff brain took hold of it and wouldn't let it go so hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Also this fandom is ruthless with the no Beta tags and I love it and just had to get in on the fun.


End file.
